Broken Dolls
by Archica
Summary: This is actually an older fic and most have probably already read it. Just felt like posting it. It's AU in which all females are slaves to men, who dominate society. Includes all characters, non-yaoi.


  


### 

Broken Dolls 

Before You Read: 

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of Gundam Wing in my wildest dreams. They belong to a whole lot of other people (most being Japanese) that aren't me. I'm only borrowing them for this story and don't pretend to claim rights to them by any means. This for entertainment purposes only. I make no money from writing fanfiction! 

Things You Need To Know: This story takes place in an Alternate Universe, meaning, it's not the same world that Gundam Wing took place in. This world is a very dark and different place. Some of the characters will be majorly out of character (Relena, Sally, etc.), while some will retain most of their more recognizable traits. The characters, and their roles in this epic, will reveal themselves in due time. I will tell you which characters will be used the most: Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, and Sally Po. Characters that will make appearances: Lady Une, Noin, the Maguanack Core. Other characters may also pop in and out unexpectedly, so don't be too shocked by all the cameos, maybe even from other animes altogether! See if you can recognize some of them! 

Basic Plot: The year is After Colony 195. A new, yet dark and underground corporation has arisen suddenly and seemingly from out of the clear blue. This corporation, who is secretly supported by the government, takes in orphan girls and turns them into "Dolls", their most popular and highest selling product. These Dolls are actually real young women who are sold like bondmaids to the highest bidder. They can be found in spades at military bases and homes of male aristocrats. 

You see, in this time, women are the minority in the worst way. They're denied most of the basic rights that men enjoy. Now, as the very small amount of female government officials struggle to gain equality, a secret battle is raging between rebel Dolls and the military who has been assigned to eliminate the problem. 

Warnings: As you can tell from the plotline, this story will have some mature themes and require the reader to have an open mind and a thinking brain. There will more than likely be some lime situations. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but I do not plan to have actual lemon scenes. There may be minor swearing, but it will be extremely mild, as I don't think foul language is necessary to build a good, mature story. I will say this: Trowa and Quatre will have the same close relationship as they did in the anime. I personally don't think they were homosexual, but they were very close. Some readers may interpret my portrayal of them as shounen ai. That's fine, but I don't really intend for it be either way. I'm just trying to portray their relationship as it was in the anime: undefined. Trowa and Quatre will, however, each have a female counterpart in the story, so you could easily interpret things a completely different way. By the end of the story, I think it will be heading more toward Trowa/Catherine and Quatre/Dorothy. Sorry if that upsets or disappoints anyone. One more thing: In my story, Trowa and Catherine are NOT brother and sister. I created this alternate universe and I can do whatever I want with it, and I say they're not siblings! 

Chapter One: 

The girl sat perfectly still. So still that you'd think she actually was what they were turning her into. Her hair was masterfully placed in two ponytails, one sitting high on each side of her head in a childish manner. Her bangs were combed down for a look of innocence. Her top had puffy, short sleeves and the neck was shaped into a very low V. Just at the bottom point of the first V, another was formed, this one upside down, opening the shirt to reveal her midriff. There began the skirt, which was semi-sheer and rainbow striped. It came to just above her knees and had a little ruffle at the bottom. Her knee-socks here also rainbow-striped, to match her skirt, as were her elbow-length gloves. At her feet were a pair of black Mary Jane style shoes. 

She truly looked like a doll. Complete with crystal, vacant-looking eyes and ivory skin. Her lips were blood-red to match her nails, which protruded though her gloves. A woman from behind her ran the brush though one of the dark-blonde ponytails one last time before motioning for the girl to stand up. 

The girl obeyed almost mechanically. The woman placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Another job well done.", she complimented herself. "I tell you, no one can make a Doll like me!" 

The girl never faltered. Her emotionless face never changed is non-existent expression. Even upon hearing the words which ultimately confirmed what she had once most feared, that she was now nothing more than a toy for the crude men of the Colony L1, she never said a word, or moved her eyes at all. 

The woman turned the girl around to face the mirror. "Now don't you look pretty!" the woman said with a proud smile. She gently stroked the girl's hair while she continued to speak. "You're a lucky girl, you know? You've been picked to serve the General of the Army! He's very handsome and I've heard that he treats women fairly well!" 

The girl remained still and silent, as she vowed she would always remain from the moment she was captured. The woman scoffed. "Some people just don't appreciate it when they get a good break." She snatched up the girl's arm and pulled her down a dark hallway. 

At the end, a door appeared and the woman released the girl's arm. "Now, you behave yourself. You can't keep up that 'I-don't-care' act for long when you're with a client! You'll find yourself at the business end of a gun if you even try it!" 

The woman stepped back a little and looked at the girl. Her narrowed eyes slowly became softer, as she remembered a time when she too was led to a large door and left alone to face the unknown of what was inside. "How old are you, girl?" 

The girl turned to face her, her eyes still frozen. "Fifteen." she said simply and coldly. 

The woman sighed. "Just a year older than I was when I first started. Look, I know it seems really bad, but it isn't. After only a few years, I was allowed to come back here and get a job." 

"The job of making children look delectable for perverted old men who have too much money and time on their hands?" the girl asked. 

The woman narrowed her eyes again, then immediately brightened up. "You're quite the witty little thing, aren't you? That's good. Wit and wisdom will get you a long way in this world. Remember that." 

The girl gave no response, but instead turned her head back to the door, staring at it fearlessly and boldly. The woman chuckled softly. "Yeah, you'll go a long way." she muttered offhandedly. She began to walk away, but stopped and looked back. "I know I'm not supposed to ask you this... but what's your name, girl?" 

The girl turned back around to face the woman. She was silent for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. "My name is Relena. Relena Peacecraft." 

The woman smiled. "Nice to meet you, Relena Peacecraft. I hope to see you again someday." With that, she walked back down the long corridor and undoubtedly to the exit. 

Relena looked back at the door for only a moment before raising her hand and knocking three soft times. Footsteps were heard before a young man with short blue hair opened the door. His voice was soft as he spoke. "Right this way, miss. General Yuy is waiting for you." Chapter Two: 

Relena's breath nearly stopped when she entered the room. Every wall was adorned with golden decorations. It was beautiful. The blue-haired boy in front of her smiled as he walked toward the center of the huge room. As she neared, another person came into view. 

Sitting upon a throne-like chair was a boy of about her age, darkly beautiful and with a cold expression. His eyes were narrowed and they never changed, even when she came into perfect view. 

"General Yuy, this is the Doll your father ordered for you." 

The boy looked at her uninterestedly. "Thank you, Mickie. You're dismissed." 

Mickie bowed and made his exit. General Yuy stood up and walked down to Relena's place. Relena nearly froze as he approached her. She felt her nerves tensioning, although you could never tell it by looking at her. Instead of stopping to examine his new toy, the general walked right past her. 

Leaving the room, he looked at her over his shoulder. "There's food and water in here. Amuse yourself." 

As he slammed the door shut, Relena stood in unseen disbelief, but she also felt relieved. Fear was now gone, for her client seemed unusually uninterested with her. Did this mean she was safe from abuse, or was this only a calm before the storm? 

Across the universe, a completely different kind of situation was taking place. "Hey, Hyde!" a voice rang out through the locker room. "Hurry up, will ya? There's an emergency out there and we're on call!" 

"All right, Duo! Calm down!" The girl finished wrapping the strips of cloth around her chest tightly, concealing the added growth that would reveal her identity. She jerked the brown shirt on and buttoned it up. She slipped into her boots and took off for the door. 

Her partner and fellow soldier, Duo Maxwell, was waiting right outside, looking as excited as he always did when a battle was approaching. "Why does it always take you so long to get ready? You take longer than a woman!" 

Hyde, as she's been calling herself since she arrived at the base under disguise, frowned. "You're comparing me with a woman? I'm not the one with the three-foot braid!" 

Duo grinned and took hold of his braid playfully. "What this? This is a beautiful piece of work. Do you have any idea how much work I put into this baby?" 

"Probably more than you put into your duties here!" Hyde remarked. She pushed a short strand of black hair from her eyes and adjusted her black cap. 

Duo grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her along in a dash for the mobile suit carrier. "Come on, we gotta shake it! If General Yuy gets word that we're slacking, we're finished!" 

Hyde blushed a little at Duo's touch, but quickly stopped herself from thinking of Duo in any other way than a fellow soldier. _It would never work_ she told herself, _we're enemies._ It was true. Hilde Shbieker had been sent to the base along with another former Doll, who's identity she was not told. After Catherine Bloom had helped her escape, she was offered an opportunity she couldn't pass up: Revenge. 

It was simply, actually. All she had to do was cut her long black locks and strap down her chest in exchange for getting all the juicy information possible straight from the military itself. Her street-skills came in handy in battle, and she was quite impressive to the others, even by male standards. She chuckled when she imagined their shock if they ever found out one of their best soldiers was a girl! 

She'd been here for six months, secretly relaying information though a non-traceable transmitter to Catherine Bloom, who then relayed it to someone else, who no one, not even Catherine herself, knew. This person was said to be a major player in the Dolls Freedom Act, a bill that was currently being debated in the Universal Congress. 

Hilde snapped out of her thoughts when Duo shoved her playfully into a mobile suit and then leapt into his. "Be careful out there, Hyde! I'd hate it if the only person slower than me got killed!" he yelled with a wink. 

Hilde just half-smiled and closed the hatch. Duo and her had become close friends from her first day there. At one point, she nearly told him the truth about herself, but something stopped her. Just as she was about to admit it, a group of rowdy soldiers came in, making jokes about how stupid the Dolls Freedom Act was. When Duo was asked his opinion on it, he just smiled and said that he was neutral. Neutral? Hilde half-laughed just thinking about it. How can you be neutral when there are girls as young as twelve years old being sold into slavery? Unless he'd spoken against the Doll system, she couldn't trust him with her secret. 

Suddenly Duo's voice came over the communicator. "Hyde.... I think we have a little problem." 

"What is it, Duo?" Hilde asked in an exasperated voice, expecting him to say something about his braid being caught in his helmet. 

"It's..... gone....." 

Hilde turned her suit around and looked where Duo was facing. It was the supposed base of the rebel Dolls. It was destroyed... completely. Although Duo only thought it had been full of escaped Dolls, Hilde knew exactly what it was. It was where she had met Catherine, Sally, and Rei. Three women who were tougher than nails. She started to scream, but she bit her tongue. _No,_ she thought, _I can't afford to loose my advantage now._

So she remained silent, thinking of ways to further her revenge. Then an idea came to her. "Where's the rest of the soldiers?" 

"I don't know. They should be here if they just won. They'd be cheering and showing off or something." 

"Let's go down and check for survivors." Hilde announced and flew down to the base without waiting for Duo's response. 

It was like a barren waste-land. Everything was either in rubble or in flames. Hilde instinctively went for Catherine's room, at this point not worrying about Duo's possible suspicions. 

When she opened the door, there lay her close friend Rei, still alive, but just barely. Her raven hair was scattered out messily around her. Hilde always remembered Rei for her beautiful, long black hair. Hilde always wished hers would be as shiny and elegant as Rei's. Rei looked up weakly. 

"Hilde!" she cried, her voice broken as bad as her body. "You came back! You shouldn't have done that. It's dangerous!" 

Duo backed away from the doorway. Hilde? Who's Hilde? He didn't want to know. Hyde had been so close to him. They were like brothers. He didn't want to think about Hyde's connection to the Dolls. He stepped away quietly, hoping that Hyde hadn't noticed his presence at all. 

Hilde cradled Rei's form in her arms. "Shhh. It's all right, Rei. I'll get them back for this. Where's Catherine, and Sally?" 

"Catherine.... she escaped.... some of the others did too.... one of us had to stay.... to operate the cannon..... Cathy asked me to go with her.... but I wanted to stay and fight.... it's just my nature...." she said with a painful chuckle. 

Hilde smiled through her tears. "You used the cannon? So that's why we couldn't find any of the other soldiers. You destroyed them all." 

"We destroyed them all?" Rei asked, her eyes lighting up. 

"Yes, YOU destroyed them all. Duo and I are the only ones left." 

"Duo?" 

"Don't worry. I don't think he's dangerous. We've got to get you out of here and to a hospital!" 

"No.... I'm as good ad dead now. But you can do something! You're still alive! You and Sally.... you have a chance! Go, please!" 

"Sally? Where is she?!" 

"You'll find her.... soon.... I promise." With that, Rei's eyes slid shut and Hilde closed her own to stop the tears from getting loose and running down her face. She couldn't let Duo see her crying over the death of a Doll. It would blow her cover. So she held in her pain and stood up. 

Upon meeting Duo in the hall, she tipped down her cap. "I got some information from that Doll. They used a cannon to wipe out the soldiers. We need to connect with the second strike force. I think I may know someone there." 

"Who would you know? You're new to the army." 

"Oh, just an old friend with a common mission." Hilde said matter-of-factly. _An old friend named Sally Po._

Chapter Three: 

Catherine Bloom sat alone on in her room. It was one of the many room on her space ship, Hatshepsut. Why did she give it such a name? Because Hatshepsut was the first female ruler in written history. Catherine thought it was a fitting name. She looked out the window at the blur of shiny stars buzzing past. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She wished a thousand times over that she could go back and reverse what had happened at the base. That she could force Rei to come with them. But then, the army would be hot on their trail, and that would place all the other rebel Dolls at risk. 

That was something she couldn't afford, for the penalty that escaped Dolls faced was a fate worse than death. Rebel Dolls were purposely given to the most sadistic and evil men possible. Some of the girls thought it merely a rumor, but Catherine believed it wholeheartedly. 

Suddenly the emergency alarm sounded and she ran for the communicator. "What's going on?!" she demanded into the speaker. 

"A soldier is approaching in a mobile suit, Miss Bloom. He's asked permission to board the ship and talk to you. He promises no hostility. What do you want us to do?" 

"Who is the soldier? Tell him that I demand a name!" 

"We already asked, Miss Bloom. He just said that you knew him and that you could trust him. He promises to allow us to check him for weapons." 

"Very well. Allow him to board and send him to my quarters. Use extreme caution!" 

"Yes, Miss Bloom!" the girl replied and the com-link went dead. Catherine sighed again. She was so tired of all the hopes of negotiations and compromises. All of them ended in more disappointments and even less hope than she had before. But the rest of the girls were depending on her. She had to be strong and keep up the faith, for them if not for herself. 

Only minutes later, a knock came at her door. "Come in." she said coolly. When the door opened, Catherine felt her heart jump. She stood up from her seat and walked slowly to the soldier, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. 

When she reached him, she stared painfully at him for what seemed like endless seconds. Then she punched him. The sound could be heard all through the hallway. The two guards gasped and reflexively released him from their grasp. He fell to the floor, panting and holding his hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep the blood from leaking out of his busted lip. 

"How dare you come here and face me!" Catherine screamed, her eyes becoming glossy and wet, her voice breaking. 

The soldier looked up at her, only one green eye visible under his unusual hair-style. "I didn't know you had such hard feelings toward me, Cathy." 

Catherine seemed even more agitated at that remark. She motioned for the two guards to leave her alone and she closed the door behind them. "You've got some nerve coming here. I should kill you where you stand!" 

The soldier eyed her calmly. "Why are you so bitter? What can you truthfully say I did to you?" 

Catherine turned her back to him. If the guards had still been there, they'd have been shocked that she could trust him so much as to do such a thing. She remembered the soldier the first time she met him. Kind, gentle, and nothing like she'd feared. You see, Trowa Barton was not the kind of man she'd heard rumors about. When she was taken from her home and forced to become a Doll, she was terrified by what the older women had told her of their experiences as Dolls. 

She knew for certain that her "client" would be abusive and forceful. She was wrong. Trowa Barton had not once hit her or forced her to do anything. He never asked anything of her but her companionship, but he didn't realize that all she ever wanted from him was his love. 

Only four months went by before Catherine was madly in love with Trowa. His kindness and sincerity had somehow seeped through her hatred of the male race and their domineering attitudes. But when she finally worked up the nerve to confess her feelings, she was heart-broken to discover that he didn't feel the same. 

Upon hearing this, she sadly declared that she wanted to leave. She asked for her freedom. After all, he was a kind man. She was certain that he'd let her go. But she was wrong again. He refused to give her the two things she desired most: freedom and him. Her hatred for men returned full-force. She became more and more defiant to him until he finally had her transferred out of his "care". She was then sent to a wicked and brutal man named Kurei. 

After only weeks of Kurei's torment, she escaped with two other Dolls and made a pledge that she would fight for the freedom of all Dolls. She would never forgive Trowa for what he did to her. For making her love him and not returning that love. For keeping her as a prisoner and then selling her to Kurei, like some worn out toy he was tired of, at the first sign of dismay. 

So they both stood in her room, not speaking. Trowa could sense Catherine's pain and he felt sorry for her, but he had a mission. 

"Cathy, I came here to talk. Can't we do that?" 

She turned back around, eyes blazing. "What could we possibly have to talk about?!" 

"This whole war. It isn't right. Why did you become the leader of this absurd rebellion? What do you possibly think you can gain? All you're going to do is get a lot of girls in a lot of trouble. You're giving them false hope!" 

"Shut up!" Catherine screamed, clasping her hands over her ears, "You don't know what it's like! You haven't seen the faces of all those girls when they come here! You haven't see the hope and joy in their eyes when they're finally free from those horrible places they were forced to live in! How can you possibly accuse me of anything! I'm the only one who has done anything to help them!" 

Trowa stepped back. He was well aware that Catherine had gained many new skills since her departure from him. He could swear there was a gun on the inside of that trenchcoat of hers. He knew she used to care for him, but that was long ago, and her passions for her cause had visibly replaced the tenderness she once had. 

Catherine let out a choked giggle. "What? Do you think I'd hurt you? You're right. I feel nothing for you anymore. I'll never forget what you did to me. All I want to know is how do you live with yourself knowing the pain you caused me?" 

Trowa lowered his eyes away from hers. "I didn't know who they'd send you to. I didn't give you any bad reports. I just told them I no longer wanted a Doll period, not you in particular. I had no idea they would send you to Kurei. I only found out months after you'd escaped that he had mistreated you." 

"Mistreated me?! That's what you call raping, beating, and torturing me every single day?! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! There was a time when I hanged on your every word. Now they mean nothing to me." 

Trowa turned his face away from her, his guilt now obvious in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Cathy. I really am." 

Catherine's tears, which she'd tried so hard to fight back, were not streaming down her face. "I am too. I'm sorry that I ever loved you, because you really didn't deserve my love. I was nothing more than a piece of property to you, and after you sold that property to whoever would take it, you couldn't care less when the new owner burned and ravaged it beyond recognition." 

"You're right. You are beyond recognition. You're no longer the sweet, caring girl I knew. Do you really want to become a bitter, hateful, harsh person?" 

"I don't even owe you an answer to such a question. In fact, I don't owe you anything. You have no right whatsoever to criticize me. Not when you support such an evil thing as the Doll System." 

"That's what I came here to talk about. If we can put our personal differences aside for just a moment, I think I may be able to help your cause, and put an end to this war. I know someone who would be very influential in the fate of the Dolls." 

Catherine turned around to face him, now seemingly interested in what he had to say. "Who's this person you're talking about?" 

"He's a senator on the Universal Congress. He sympathizes with the Dolls and he's very well respected by his fellow senators. If you could talk to him, I'm sure he'd work even harder to push the Dolls Freedom Act. His name is Quatre Roberba Winner." Chapter Four: 

Quatre was a addicted to coffee. Tea? No. Not enough caffeine. It had to be pure, black coffee. He had four cups already, and he'd only been awake for three hours. On his desk were scattered papers and files. Most had the name "Dorothy Catalonia" on them. 

He sat his cup down long enough to snatch up a particular file, one that had Miss Catalonia's picture in it. He stared at the exotic, long, blonde hair, the ice-blue eyes, and the milky-white skin. "Beautiful." he muttered under his breath. 

The ringing phone snapped him out of his daze. He sighed and picked it up. "Hello?" He had dropped most of his formalities long ago. The world had become a dark and gritty place. He'd held onto as much of his compassion and kindness as he could, but he was anything but naive. He knew how the world worked, and he knew how to handle it. 

"Mr. Winner? You wanted to speak with me?" 

Quatre nearly dropped the phone at the sound of her voice. Her smooth, methodical voice. Every word she uttered sounded as if it had been planned weeks ago. She was always sharp and witty. Dorothy Catalonia was quite the woman. "Yes, Miss Catalonia. It seems that you and I share a common purpose. Perhaps we could support each other in our goals?" 

Dorothy giggled despite herself. "You and I? Don't make me laugh. Your methods are far too gentle. I aim to strike out at those sexist pigs, not chat about the issues over dinner! What help could you possibly bring to me?" 

"With all due respect, Miss Catalonia, your methods seem to create even harsher feelings toward women and the Dolls than anything else. Your ambition and passion is evident, but you need direction. You're only going to mess up the situation even more if you don't acquire help." 

Silence. "You insult me, Mr. Winner. A brave man. I admire that. Where would you like to meet?" 

Quatre's heart skipped a beat, but his voice remained firm. "Come to my office. We'll discuss everything there." Then he hung up the phone without waiting for her reply. 

"That was good." he told himself, proud of his own courage. At first, he had almost been afraid of Dorothy and her boldness. He'd never met a woman who looked men in the eyes and practically shouted her hatred for them. She defied every traditional ideal that existed in the universe, proudly and openly. 

He examined her photo a few minutes longer before placing it in the top desk drawer, along with all the other files scattered across his desk. He didn't want to look like a stalker. It was true that he'd developed quite an obsession of her. Longing for her beauty, even fantasizing at one point that she was a Doll and that he could own her. But the whole concept of Dolls went against his moral beliefs, which made the forbidden idea all the more delectable. 

The phone rang again suddenly and Quatre felt his nerves becoming tense. He was sure it would be Dorothy, outraged that he would be so rude to her. Yet he picked up the phone as calmly as ever. "Hello?" 

"Quatre?" 

"Trowa! It's been forever! Where are you? How are you doing?" 

"Calm down, Quatre. I'm fine. I'm in the colony. I have someone with me that you may be interested in talking to." 

"Who?" 

"Catherine Bloom." 

"The leader of the rebellion? How?" 

"Let's just say we're old aquainences. Want to meet her?" 

"Of course! Dorothy Catalonia is on her way over... I think. This will be perfect! This is exactly the kind of fire we need to get us going! I'm sure Miss Bloom can supply us with lots of evidence against the Dolls System." 

"And she'd be more than happy to do so. She wants to put an end to this whole thing as much as you do. We'll be there in a few hours. Don't let Dorothy Catalonia leave before we get there!" 

"Right...... And Trowa? I can't wait to see you again!" 

Quatre hung up the phone with a smile. Great. Everything was coming together now. The end of this ridiculous war was nearing. Now he had hopes that not only peace would be his, but also Dorothy. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine her joy when the Dolls System was diminished, when her greatest goal had been achieved through his help. He imagined her coming to him and thanking him personally. He took another drink of his coffee, and leaned back in his chair. 

"Miss Catalonia, I'll make you in debted to me. One way or the other." 

Chapter Five 

Sally Po hated her job. She was a soldier. A fake soldier. Her beautiful light brown hair had been neatly tucked into her black army hat. Her chest had been taped down and the clothes she now wore made her sick to her stomach. But what bothered her the most was the assignment she had been given. 

She was supposed to be guarding a man that she didn't know. But she hated this man with a passion most couldn't comprehend. He was a former soldier and present Senator from Colony L5, and he was probably the biggest supporter of the Dolls System. His name was Chang Wufei. 

"How many times have I told you that I don't need protection?! I can take care of myself!" he screamed at her. 

"But sir, I have orders to watch over you. Plus, you're not all that popular with the anti-Doll supporters. Some of them are extremists, and would go to great lengths to get rid of you." 

"Like I said, I can take care of myself. I wasn't general of an army for two years for nothing." 

"Two years? You were a general at thirteen?" 

"Got that right. Now quit asking so many damn questions. It's none of your business anyway." 

Sally smirked to herself. This one will be easy to knockoff. He's too confident in his own abilities. Her attention was then drown to the podium, where Wufei was headed to make his speech for the Universal Congress. She looked around, hoping to see a familiar face, and found one. 

Dorothy Catalonia. She was perhaps the only thing, besides Catherine Bloom's private war, that was standing in the way of complete male control. Sally silently prayed for Dorothy's luck. 

Wufei adjusted the microphone to meet his height. "Men of the Universal Congress, I come here today to address a very important issue. This issue being this ridiculous Dolls Freedom Act. What's wrong with our society today? I can tell you. We, the strong ones, the real masters of the human race, are being slowly infested with weak, stupid, and dependent insects. These insects were created for the sole purpose of serving us. They belong to us. Now, those same insects are rebelling. They want control. They're trying to take over! We, as the Universal Congress, can't allow this to happen. We must take back what has been ours since the beginning of time! So, please, I implore you, vote against this horrible Dolls Freedom Act, and preserve the important ideals that we've had for centuries." 

Sally could puke. She felt like pulling out a gun and shooting him herself. But then he'd become nothing but a martyr, and she definitely didn't need that. Hope arose, however, when Dorothy Catalonia stood up and walked toward the podium. 

As Dorothy passed Wufei, he snorted and looked the other direction, as if the very sight of her made him sick. Dorothy merely smiled wickedly and continued on to the podium. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Universal Congress, I'd like first to point out that Senator Wufei only addressed the men of the Congress, therefore I must admit that I didn't pay much attention." she paused to allow a few giggles and chuckles to arise from the congress. "But seriously, let's get down to business. Despite popular belief among men, the Dolls don't want control of anything. They only ask for their God-given rights. What right do we have to deny a fellow human being the right to make their own decisions? The right to live with their families or begin their own? Just because they're born with very slight differences, does that make them our enemies? I hope you'll add do the right thing, and give the ladies what they've been wrongfully denied all throughout history." 

With that, she left the podium and took her seat. Sally mentally applauded her and followed Wufei out of room. Once inside his private office, he turned his back to her. "How long did you think you could keep this up?" 

"Excuse me, sir?" Sally asked, her voice calm but her mind worried. 

Wufei whirled around with lightning speed and knocked the cap from her head. Her hair flowed down around her face and shoulders. "Do think I'm ignorant?! Did you think I wouldn't notice that my own guard was nothing more than a used Doll?!" 

Sally stepped back instinctively and reached for her gun, but stopped when she saw that Wufei had already drawn one. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Sally Po." 

"H-how?" was all she could mutter. 

"I have my ways. You underestimate me, Miss Po. That was a fatal mistake." He aimed the gun straight for her face, and pulled the trigger. 

The sound rang out all through the room, but the sound-proof walls kept it from drifting further. Sally Po stood dumbfounded as a few strands of hair fell from her head and onto the ground. The bullet missed. It only hit her hair. 

Wufei cursed under his breath and threw the gun to the floor. "I'll spare you for now, only because you had the guts to even take this kind of mission, but there's one condition: You become my Doll." 

Sally's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious, could he? "No. I'll never be a Doll again! Never ever!" she screamed. 

Wufei half smiled. "Why not? You'd be alive, wouldn't you? I could kill you right here and now. You'd be a fool to let that happen. What's so bad about filling the role you born to take?" 

"My role is to suffer just because of the gender I was born with? I didn't ask to be born a female! How is it my fault?! How can you ask me to go back to that kind of life?!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. 

Wufei's grin faded. "Why is such a big deal to you women? It should be your nature. You cry too much. Women cry too much." 

"This is the first time I've cried in four years. I thought I didn't have any tears left. I thought my former "owner" had ripped them all out of me, every last one." 

"What do you mean?" 

Sally choked out a giggle. "Do you even have the slightest idea what men do to Dolls?" 

"I've been to many homes of Doll owners. They lived well." 

"Have you ever been to the underground Doll Houses? The places where they're auctioned off instead of pre-ordered?" 

"There are no such places. I've researched the Doll System for months. I believe I should know what I'm talking about." 

"Yes, you researched the rich men who liked to show off their pretty little collections. You never even talked to the Dolls themselves did you? You probably see animals as being beneath you as well, don't you? But would you support a system that tortured young, innocent animals for no other reason than personal entertainment?" 

Wufei frowned. "You're a deceptive thing, aren't you? You expect me to believe your lies?" 

"No. Just let me show you what the Dolls really live through. Will you come with me? I'll take you to all the places I've talked about. I'll show you the truth! If I'm lying, I'll become your Doll. I won't ask anything of you if I'm not. You have nothing to lose. Please, just let me show you how horrible the Doll System really is!" 

Wufei stared at her for a moment. Then he answered. "All right. But if you do lie, and then you become my Doll, I'll turn your lies into reality!" 

Chapter Six: 

Relena had been sitting quietly on the fluffy bed for hours. There was nothing else to do. She had already examined most of the chambers and had drank some wine that was left in the refrigerator. When the door to the chamber opened, she felt her nerves stand on end. 

General Yuy walked in quickly and avoided eye contact with her as he rummaged through the drawers of the dresser, apparently searching for something. Spying a key-card on the night-stand near her, Relena quickly swiped it up and walked over to General Yuy. She held it out to him and he grabbed swiftly and turned to walk away. 

"Wait." she said, her voice nearly trembling. 

General Yuy turned around and looked at her as if she'd just committed a horrible sin. "What do you want?" he asked her, as if her question were a huge burden. 

"I want to know what you plan to do with me." 

"...Nothing. My Adopted-Father ordered you for me. I didn't ask for a Doll." 

"But you have one and you just plan to let me rot in here?" 

"No. I'll find some use for you when I have time. I'm very busy right now. If you'll excuse me." 

"I don't excuse you. If I have no purpose here, then I wish to go home." 

General Yuy looked at her and struggled to suppress a laugh. "Go home? A Doll wants to go home? Don't you know?" 

"Know what?" 

"Dolls can't go home. Not even if their owner allowed it." 

"And why is that?" 

"Because, most Dolls are actually sold to the Doll System by their parents. Their parents wouldn't want them back or they wouldn't have sold them in the first place." 

"...no... you're lying...." she whispered. 

"And if their parents didn't sell them, they Doll System has their immediate families killed, to prevent anyone from trying to find the Dolls and causing any trouble." 

"...killed.... I won't believe it. You're telling me that my family either betrayed me or were killed?" 

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you." 

Relena collapsed to her knees on the floor and doubled over. A sob escaped her as General Yuy looked upon her with a small hint of pity. But before his emotions could be seen, he quickly left the room, leaving Relena alone in her despair. 

Relena jolted up to her feet and ran for the door. She reached it just as it closed and she began banging and screeching. She tried clawing the door with her nails, throwing things at it, and even taking a run-and-go and trying to physically knock it down, and nothing worked. The door still stood firm. She was panting and crying after the outburst and General Yuy watched the whole scene through the one-way glass door. Relena only saw a mirror, but Yuy saw Relena. 

He reached up a hand and placed his where hers now rested. He then pulled it away as she began a new phase of attack on the door. She thrust her head into it over and over, screaming like a banshee as she did. 

Yuy stepped away, not wanting to watch her suffering rampage any longer, but he found he could not completely turn away. His eyes were glued to her, fixed upon her, and he couldn't stop watching as she punished herself. 

He couldn't help but wonder what she hoped to accomplish by doing all this? Did she wish to kill herself? Surely she knew that she'd pass out or knock herself out long before the blows could kill her. When that happened, Yuy told himself that he'd go in and strap her comfortably to the bed, to prevent any further outbreaks like this one. 

He'd find a use for her tomorrow. He'd find a purpose for her. Perhaps if she had a positive reason for being there, the pain of realizing that she couldn't leave may be lessened. He had to find away to ease her pain, if it was the last thing he did. 

So he watched and waited, hoping for her brain to give out and allow her to become unconscious, but he feared it would take much longer than he'd hoped. And darkness fell, as the sound of her cries and her head rushing forward to meet the cold, hard glass echoed through the halls. Chapter Seven: 

"Are you sure your friend was supposed to be here?" Duo asked, his patience growing invisibly thin. He tried not to sound rude. He didn't know what connection Hyde had with the Dolls, but he knew there was a connection of some sort. And if that's true, then the girl who died back at the base was a friend of Hyde's and that had to be painful. 

"I'm sure. Just keep looking for any unusual soldiers." Hilde replied, scanning the Universal Congress. 

"Unusual?" Duo asked, cocking an eye brow. 

"Yeah. He's a girly type. Like you." 

"Hey!" 

"Shh! Quatre Winner is about to speak. Keep looking, quietly." 

"Yes sir!" Duo answered sarcastically. 

Hilde and Duo made their way across the room, searching for any signs of Sally Po. Hilde had heard that the other undercover rebel Doll would be sent to guard one of the senators, but she had no idea which one. Since all the senators were here, Sally had to be here. Hilde and Duo's attention tuned to the podium, however, when the mild-mannered, yet highly influential Senator from Colony L4 began to speak. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Universal Congress, I come to speak to you today on the issue of the Dolls System. I fully believe that if the people of the universe are to become a great race, we must do away with such things as prejudice and hatred. Really, aren't those things a bit childish? How long have minorities suffered and died just because of the way they were born? As senators who vote and decide on important issues, we must make the right decision. Whether it be controversial, or politically incorrect, we MUST do what is right. For the sake of the colonies as well as the earth, we must vote for the Dolls Freedom Act to be passed. Thank you." 

He walked off the stage, eyes downcast, as they usually were. He glanced up at Dorothy Catalonia, this Hilde noticed, and examined her reaction, hoping for her approval. She smiled in an appreciative way and nodded her head. He only looked back at the ground as he returned to his seat. 

Hilde blinked. That was strange. She thought Quatre would've smiled back, especially from the way he was looking at her before. Hilde shrugged. The personal affairs of the senators were of no concern for her. She kept scanning the room, straining her vision and hearing. Hoping to recognize a voice or a face. Finally, she saw the back of someone familiar stepping out of one of the doors. "There!" Hilde practically screamed, pointing at the escaping figure. 

Duo and Hilde raced to the exit and caught up the person in suspect, which happened to be none other than Sally and Senator Wufei. Sally whirled around at the feeling of Hilde's hand grasping her arm. She looked hard at Hilde for long moments, studying the pale face and jet-black hair. "H-Hil-?!" 

Before she could finish voicing Hilde's name, Hilde wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "Shhh.." she breathed into Sally's ear, "my name is Hyde now." 

Sally held her back. "Oh, Hyde. I was so worried about you. When I heard that the base had been destroyed, I was certain you were killed!" Tears rolled down both their cheeks. Then Sally looked up and saw Wufei, standing close by and looking irritated at this display of affection. He stood as a reminder of her failed mission, and the danger she now faced. "Hyde, you have to get out of here. Just leave immediately. Go on with your mission and forget you saw me." 

"What? I don't understand. Why would I do that? We could just work together on our missions!" Hilde protested. 

"Hyde, my mission has failed. I've been discovered." 

Hilde's eyes became wide and they slowly crept over to Wufei. His eyes as black as her hair were glaring straight into hers with a knowing expression on his face. He half smirked. "I see my bodyguard knows a few soldiers. Don't you think this little scene is a bit strange?" Wufei asked, looking at Duo. 

"Strange? What do you mean?" Duo asked, not really sure of the situation at all. 

The two girls separated and Sally looked nervously at Wufei. He stepped up to Hilde and eyed her. He circled her as a wolf circles it's prey. Hilde swallowed hard. Suddenly, he reached out a hand and ripped her shirt open, revealing her completely bandaged chest. She gasped and jerked back. 

Duo's eyes widened. "You're.... a woman?" 

"More like girl." Wufei commented. "She's been fooling you all along, soldier. She's a rebel Doll! She's a spy!" 

Duo was shocked. Hyde had been his friend, his companion. This was all too much to absorb way too fast. He felt stunned. But then, a new feeling came over him. Shame. Why was it so important? Who cares if Hyde was a girl or a boy? Hyde was still Hyde. Hyde was still his friend. 

"Well, soldier?" Wufei coaxed, "what do you have to say to this traitor?" 

"I don't care if Hyde is a girl, or a boy, or a damn dog. Hyde is my friend, and I'll stick by her." 

Wufei frowned. "That's treason, you fool. You'll be killed for that." 

"I've seen others die for less." Duo replied. 

"Very well. You're now both in my custody. We're all going on a little trip with Miss Po. She claims she has some interesting things to show me about the Dolls." 

Hilde looked to Sally in a questioning way. 

"It seems Senator Wufei has been a told a sugar-coated version of the story of the Dolls. I'm going to show him that our lives aren't like the fairy tales he was told as a child." 

Hilde smiled. Now they had the advantage. She looked to Duo before they started off. "Duo... there's something I have to tell you. My name is Hilde Schbeiker, not Hyde. I'm sorry I lied to you, but it was the only way. I wanted to tell you... I was just so afraid..." 

Duo took hold of her hand. "I understand. It's perfectly all right. I'll stand by you. No matter what happens. You're my friend, and I always protect my friends." 

Hilde smiled again. Then, as she and the other three people made their exit, she whispered to him. "Thank you." 

Chapter Eight 

Catherine fiddled aimlessly with her bangle bracelet. It was the only reminder left of her circus background. She removed it from her hand, then placed it back on. She repeated this act many times before Trowa finally reached over and gently took it from her. 

"Catherine, you're making me nervous." 

"You? Nervous? That's a first." Catherine muttered offhandedly. 

"Look, I know you're worried. I am too. We just have to believe in Quatre and Dorothy Catalonia. I think our chat was enough to make them do their best. Their new passion for this cause will do them good." 

Catherine brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Trowa smiled at this maneuver. She was still as nimble as ever. She looked strange however, sitting in that pose while wearing such a militaristic outfit. 

"I've missed you, Catherine." 

She didn't look up. She didn't want to. Years ago, she would've craved those words, but now she was a much stronger person. She didn't depend on him anymore. She was truly a different woman. Her kindness was still entact though, Trowa could see that when he first looked at her. The changes she made could not run deep enough to make her a bad person. 

She was a rebel, but he knew in his heart that she shouldn't even have to rebel at all. The Dolls System shouldn't exist, and he now felt ashamed that he was a part of it. It pained him to see her this way. She was so wrapped up into her cause, putting so much pressure upon herself, that she didn't even realize that her life had been frozen in place, she couldn't move on with so much riding on her shoulders. This war had to end, and soon, or else Catherine would remain frozen, while the rest of creation passed her by. 

She once had such dreams. She squinted her eyes, trying to remove the sharp, painful memories from her mind. She wanted to be a circus star, before she got lost one day when she was twelve years old. The Dolls System took her in, pretending to be a friend, but once she reached fourteen, she was shoved into a life of servitude and humbleness. 

Now, she was the leader of the Dolls Rebellion, and she was happy about that. She was doing all she could to help these girls, but her dreams had been put on hold. Many Dolls who escaped returned to their families or pursued what careers they could. Being a circus star was a career she could've went to. She actually even thought about it. But when she thought of the thousands suffering everyday, she couldn't force herself to be happy. 

Trowa reached out a hand to place on her shoulder. Before contact was made, however, she smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me." 

Trowa lowered his eyes. "I know you must hate me now. But I can't help that. I can help your cause now. You'd be a fool to refuse help." 

"You've already fulfilled your role in this game. You used up your use." she said, standing up and quickly drawing a gun. She aimed point-blank for his head. 

Trowa didn't panic. In a way, he felt this was poetic justice. Perhaps he deserved to die for his participation in such a horrendous thing as the Dolls System. Perhaps it was because he'd killed so many in battle. Some were younger than him, fresh recruits who didn't fully understand the risks of war. He had blocked out the guilt and the emotion to survive. Now, he was as good as dead anyway. 

"What? Aren't you going to try to talk your way out of this? Try to play upon the feelings I once had for you?" Catherine prodded. 

"No. I have no right to." 

Catherine smiled wryly. "Got that right." 

Trowa closed his eyes, waiting for the end of this mess he called a life. But it never came. After a long silence, he opened one eye. 

"You think you're going to get off that easily? You deserve to live with your pain." She tucked the gun into her coat pocket. 

Trowa remained expressionless, as he most often did, studying her features. "This new look strangely suits you." 

"You think so?" she asked, holding out the ends of her coat. 

"Yeah. You always were a strong woman. This only makes you look stronger." 

She smiled and pulled off the coat. Underneath was a pair of loose-fitting, army pants and a cropped black tank-top with a high neck. She also wore biker gloves and army boots. "How about this?" she asked, a bit playfully. 

"That makes you look sexy." 

Her smile faded and she quickly replaced the coat. "Yeah well, I try to look decent." she said under her breath and walked over to the window in Quatre's office, which overlooked the city. "It's beautiful here, ne?" 

Trowa nearly smiled. He knew she was trying to change the subject. That much was obvious. He only pondered for a few moments before taking action. He grabbed her by the arm and jerked her around to face him. He pressed his lips to hers and engaged her in passionate kiss. It seemed to last forever. At first, Catherine struggled a bit and tried to push him away, but she slowly gave into his beauty, his tenderness, and the softness of his lips. She slowly closed her eyes and allowed him to take her. 

He shoved the coat from her shoulders and she remained motionless, nervously allowing it to slip off her body. He slipped a hand beneath the fabric of her top, slowly going up toward her chest. Before he could get very far, she opened her eyes again and pushed him away with more force than she'd used in years. "Baka!" she screamed, catching her breath. 

Trowa stepped back, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry." 

"You should be." she muttered, sitting down on the floor. She wrapped her arms protectively around herself. "I just can't bring myself to do things like that. Not after all that's been done to me." 

Trowa squatted down in front of her. "I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking about that. I was just thinking of how beautiful and strong you had become." 

"It's just that... when I think of things like that, all I can see is Kurei's hands reaching out for me." she told him, her eyes becoming watery. 

"Was Kurei ever so gentle with you? Was he ever like me?" 

"No. He was nothing like you." Catherine looked up at Trowa for what seemed like endless seconds. His eyes were now full of care and kindness, just like they had been years ago when she fell in love with him. She reached up and slowly, carefully wrapped her arms around him. 

He embraced her in return, leaning forward and pressing her back onto the floor. One again he began to pull up her shirt, this time more slowly and looking into her eyes as a way of assuring her that it was him, and not Kurei, there with her. 

She trembled a bit at first, trying to block out any and all memories of the past. She just wanted to concentrate on this moment. This one moment. That's all she wanted. And as she was absorbed into an abyss of passion, she closed her eyes and whispered into his ear "I love you, Trowa." Chapter Nine: 

Quatre sat at his seat at the Universal Congress Meeting. A couple of years ago, his knees would've been knocking. The Dolls Freedom Act was in hot debate, and a decision couldn't hope to be reached by the next day. Yet, after the death of his sisters in a freak accident, he was no longer a naive, goody-two-shoes. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He'd been chain-smoking since he was twelve years old, when ninety percent of his family was taken away. It kept him calm. Now, he didn't think he actually needed them to stay calm, but he was addicted, so he shrugged and puffed away. 

He looked up just as Dorothy was making her exit. He only saw the tips of her blonde hair disappearing out one of the doors. He stood up quickly and followed her out. In the hall, he cought up with her. 

She turned to face him with a crooked smile. "What? Do you expect to fall on my knees and thank you?" 

Quatre narrowed his eyes at her. Had he lost all of his kindness, he would have slapped her. But some still remained and he cursed it's existence. Her smug face was still beautiful, but taunting all the same. It was a reminder that he could never have her. "No. I expect you to show at least a tiny bit of gratitude. I've risked my career and my place in the Universal Congress for your cause." 

"My cause? Ha! What makes it my cause?! Have you forgotten what happened to your sisters?" 

"My... sisters.... what do you mean?" 

"You think that crash was an accident?! You're more of a fool than I thought you were!" 

"What are you talking about?! Tell me!" he screamed, grabbing hold of her shoulders. 

She knocked his hands away and laughed mischievously, in that I-know-something-you-don't-know manner. 

He was becoming angry, losing his patience. How dare she make a joke of his sisters' deaths. "Tell me now, or I'll kill you." he said plainly. 

She laughed even harder at that remark. "Oh really? I thought you loved me!" she said with a giggle. 

He reached out suddenly and grasped her neck, squeezing so tightly that it terrified him. He'd never killed someone like this before. Never physically, with his own hands. The thought scared him undoubtedly more than it did her. She smiled at him. 

"If you kill me, you'll never know what happened to them, and I won't care a bit. My role is finished here." she choked out. 

Quatre released his hold on her and stepped back. "I'm sorry... I just..." 

Dorothy lowered her eyes slightly. "Me too." she whispered under her breath. 

Quatre looked at her strangely. Had she just apologized? No. Not Dorothy Catalonia. "Now tell me what happened to them." 

"The ship they were in didn't just malfunction. It was rigged." 

"Why?! And by who?!" 

"Why do you think?! Your father was strongly against the Dolls System and he stated it openly. He was a threat. He was their target, not your sisters. They just happened to be on the ship with him." 

"You mean.... they died for nothing?" 

"Nothing but your father's beliefs." 

"How did you know?" he asked, his voice breaking. 

"I've had spied in and out of the Dolls System for years. I know everything about them. If the Dolls Freedom Act isn't passed, I have plenty of dirt I can bring up on them." 

"Why didn't you bring up any of it before now?" 

"Because I'm afraid of all the dirt they'll bring up on me." she said with a grin. 

"I still can't believe it. All this time, I had no one to blame. Now I do. I don't know what to do." 

She stepped closer to him and lifted a hand up to his face. "Quatre, death is something that can never be blamed on anyone. All of us have a set date, and we'll die on that day, no matter what we do. If the Dolls System hadn't rigged it, something else would've happened. But that doesn't mean they shouldn't be punished for their involvement." 

He stared at her. For the first time, she seemed kind. He'd always viewed her as a vicious, blood-thirsty sexist who would stop at nothing to further her own personal goals. He found that somehow attractive, this new kindness she was displaying was even more attractive. He stepped back a bit. He couldn't allow himself to fall completely in love with her. He just couldn't. He was happy with his distant obsession. At least he thought he was. He was now closer to her than ever before, and he didn't know how to react. 

Suddenly he remembered Trowa waiting for him back at his office. He had to go back and see him. "I'm going back to my office. Trowa and Catherine Bloom are still there. Do you want to go back with me and talk some more to them?" 

Dorothy shrugged. "Sure. It'll be hours before they even come close to deciding what to do." 

She linked her arm with his, flashed him a smile, and practically dragged him out the door. He looked down at her and smiled uneasily. Her smile was like venom. It was pure poison, and it's whole purpose was to weaken his defenses, and destroy his heart. 

But smiled inwardly as well. He silently praised the poison, for he began to love it, indulge in it, and perhaps even depend on it. He sighed, knowing full well that he was hers, whether she wanted him or not. 

Chapter Ten: 

Sally didn't like the position she was in. Basically trapped in a tiny space craft with a man she'd love nothing more than to smack across the face made her naucious. Senator Wufei sat comfortably and carlessly in his seat, arms crossed across his chest. The grin he wore was enough to make Sally puke. 

"What's wrong, soldier? Nervous?" he asked. 

Sally narrowed her eyes. "No. Disgusted." 

He chuckled softly and turned to Duo. "Are you sure you trust that woman to pilot this thing?" 

"I've seen Hyde... Hilde... pilot everything from mobile suits to basic airplanes. I think she can handle it." 

Wufei shrugged and turned his attention back to Sally. "So tell me, why did you decide to be my bodyguard? Were you going to try to assassinate me?" 

"No. I just wasn't going to do a very good job of protecting you." Sally replied with a grin of her own. 

"Well, that plan fell through miserably, didn't it?" he asked tauntingly. 

"I've heard that you're a very good gloater, Senator. What I heard was right, and so is everything else I heard." 

"Oh? And what else did you hear?" 

"That you're an egotistical prick who gave up his job in the military because he was a coward, afraid of his own weaknesses!" 

With that Wufei was on his feet, his hands made into fists, pulled back and ready to attack. Duo jumped up and took hold of Wufei's arm. "Settle down, Senator!" 

Wufei pushed Duo away and breathed hard. He sat back down and glared at Sally. "Woman, you're treading on thin ice." 

Sally's heart was pounding. She showed no fear, but she sure felt it. But was that why her heart continued to beat so steadily? Was it really fear? Or was it something else? She shook her head. No. Wufei was a chauvanistic idiot. She branded the words into her mind. 

Wufei looked up at her again. "Why do you wear your hair in that ridiculous hairstyle?" 

"Why do you?" 

Wufei reached behind his head and pulled the band from his jet-black hair. The silky strands were released to fall over his ears and face. He smiled strangely at her. "Now it's your turn." 

"I never agreed to take down my hair." Sally said, turning her face away. She sat there silently for a few moments before she felt strong hands grasp the two twirled collections of hair that hung on either side of her head. They were gently pulled out into straight strands that danced across her shoulders. 

She looked up to see Wufei standing over her. "There. You're not so hard to look at this way." 

"Hard to look at?!" 

Wufei laughed and retreated to his seat, leaving Sally fuming. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Hilde. 

"Sally, we're here." 

Sally and Wufei stood up. They looked out the windshield of the ship and onto the dim, damp streets of Colony L5. It was the darkest place on the colony. 

"Wait a minute. People like this can't afford Dolls!" Wufei yelled. 

"You really think so? What about the cheap Dolls? The younger ones with defects?" 

"Defects? What kind of defects?" Duo asked, his eyes looking unusually serious. 

"Maybe scars, sometimes slight deformities. Retarded girls are common here too." Hilde answered. 

"So, the ones that need the most care and sympathy, are the ones who end up here, like this?" Duo asked, more to himself than anyone else. 

"Of course. You think the powerful polititions and rich aristocrats want dammaged goods?" Sally replied. 

Wufei snorted. "Let's quit chatting and check this place out." He opened the door and jumped off the space craft, landing gracefully on his feet. The others followed, Duo far behind the others, partially afraid of what he'd see. 

Sally took a deep breath, took hold of Hilde's hand and silently prayed that what they were about to see would break through Wufei's stubborn mindset. And as they took the first steps toward the scene of suffering and torment, a tiny, crystal tear strolled down her cheek. 

Chapter Eleven: 

Relena Peacecraft sat alone in what she had nick-named her "Doll House". It was in reality one of the many guestrooms of General Yuy's mansion. Though beautiful, it was empty and dank. Just like a real Doll House. Without the presence of real people, it lacks warmth. 

She had sat there alone for two days. Servants would occasionally bring in food, fancy five-course meals of course. Then they would quickly retreat back to their own worlds, leaving her alone in hers. 

She took a deep breath and sighed. She laid back on the bed and placed a hand over her face. Suddenly the door bursted open and the sound of light foot steps filled the room. Relena quickly jolted up. 

Running toward her was a young girl of at least nine years. Her hair was raven, silky and straight. Her eyes were large and navy-blue. She was a beautiful child. She ran straight into Relena's arms, and stood there for a moment, panting. 

Relena didn't really know what to do. She just slowly placed her hands on the child's shoulders. "What's wrong, child?" she asked softly. 

The girl backed away from her a bit and stared at her intensely. "Who are you?" she asked. 

"My name is Relena. What's yours?" 

"Yui. Yui Yuy." 

Relena smiled. "That's a cute name. A cute name for a cute girl." 

"I think it's stupid." the girl said harshly. "I could kill my father for giving me such a ridiculous name." 

"Those are awfully strong words. How old are you?" 

"Ten. And you?" 

"I'm fifteen. So, you're the General's little sister?" 

"Yeah. For the most part. We're not related by blood, but he had already been adopted when I was born, so I grew up thinking of him as my brother." 

"You're a very smart young woman, aren't you?" 

"Woman.... Yeah..." the girl answered, eyes slightly down-cast. 

"Is something wrong? Why were you running so fast?" 

"My mother is dead, you know. My only family is my father and brother. I'm becoming a woman now, and I have no one to talk to about such things." 

"Oh. I see. I'm very much a woman. If you needed to talk, or ask any questions, I'm here." 

Yui smiled brightly. "You're a very nice woman. What are you doing here with my brother?" 

"I didn't really have a choice. Your father 'ordered' me for your brother." Relena replied, looking down. 

The girl thought for a minute, then responded sharply. "My father is a fool. He thinks he can force my brother to come out of his shell. It won't happen." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Heero nii-chan has always been a cold-natured person. It's just the way he is. My father has always hoped that Heero would open up and show some humanity. He's tried everything. Nothing works. I understand his reasons, but I don't like his methods. I'm against the Dolls System." 

"You are?" 

"Yeah. Isn't every girl?" 

Relena smiled again. She wasn't used to smiling so often. This girl, Yui, reminded her so much of herself that it scared her. "Yui, I want you to make me a promise, just between us two girls." 

"All right. What is it?" Yui asked, her eyes lighting up. 

"I want you to promise me that you'll come see me every now and then. I get very lonely in here sometimes." 

Yui reached out her pinky finger to Relena, who took it in hers to seal the promise. Yui smiled more brightly than ever. "Relena.... if I could've had a sister, I'd want her to have been like you." 

Relena's eyes got a bit wide as Yui opened up the door and disappeared into the dark hallway. "Sister." she mumbled. As the doors were closing, she got a glimpse of something else. A darkened figure stood in the hallway, navy eyes shining through the darkness, glaring at her. 

"General.... Yuy...." Relena murmured, standing up from the bed. And as the doors became mirrors once again, she walked slowly but steadily over to them. She stared at her reflection, but somehow she could tell that there was much more to it than that. 

On the other side, Heero Yuy stood, staring at Relena through the glass doors. His servant, Miki, approached him. "That wasn't by any chance on purpose, was it, General?" 

Heero turned to face him. "How was I to know that Yui would come here?" 

"Oh? And it's a coincidence that the door was left unlocked from the outside? And that you closed off the garden, where Yui usually goes when she's upset?" Miki asked, smiling. 

Heero turned his face away from Miki. "Just your imagination, Miki. That's all." 

Miki laughed softly and walked back down the hallway toward the kitchen. Heero remained, glaring at Relena's form. She was so beautiful. He felt his heart beat faster in her presence. The feeling captivated him, yet he hated it. He didn't like feeling helpless. As she turned and walked back to the bed, a hint of a smile tugged at his lips. Before it could form a grin, however, he turned quickly and headed back for his chambers. Everything had gone into play now. He didn't have to worry anymore. He silently vowed that he wouldn't go back to Relena again. She would no longer be lonely and would now have a friend. That's all that mattered. 

Chapter Twelve: 

Hilde stayed close to Sally, leaving Duo to tag along aside Wufei. She felt bad about that, but she couldn't help it. She was scared. All these slums brought back memories that she never wanted to remember. Flashbacks of a time when she was nothing more than a slave. 

Sally looked down at her warmly. "It's all right. We're free now." 

Duo's eyes were wide and woried. He wanted to go to Hilde. To hold her and comfort her. Most of all, to protect her. She looked so small and frail now. Strange, he hadn't noticed that before. There were a lot of things about her that he hadn't noticed before. 

The neared a house in the street and Sally gently pulled away from Hilde's grip and knocked on the door. After only a moment, a middle-aged man came to the door. "What is it?" he asked crudely. 

"Sir, I'm here on official business. Senator Wufei is... um... conducting a survey on the treatment of Dolls on this colony. May we come in?" Sally asked, trying to sound as authoritive as possible. 

The man frowned. "Whatever." he muttered, opening up the door more widely and motioning quite wildly for them to come on in. 

Sally and the rest walked in slowly. A small-framed girl with dark skin and long, purple hair sat in the corner of the room. She was dressed in rags, eyes down-cast and seemingly devoid of emotion. Sally and Hilde approached her. 

"Hi. My name is Sally and this is Hilde. We're former Dolls. Senator Wufei is here to view the treatment of Dolls. Do you mind talking to him for a few minutes and answering some questions?" 

The girl said nothing. She remained still and silent, staring at the floor. "Excuse me... can you hear me?" Sally asked. 

The man walked into the room. "Don't bother. She's deaf." 

"Deaf?" Wufei asked, "Why was she not given a sound transmitter?" 

"Heh. Like I can afford that." the man scoffed. 

"But all deaf children are given sound transmitters," said Duo, "It's manditory." 

"Not for Dolls, it ain't. Especially little nobodys like her." 

Duo frowned. "So she's just going to live her whole life without ever being able to hear anything?" 

"What does it matter anyway? She's a Doll. She doesn't need to hear anyway. She knows what to do and when to do it. I don't even have to tell her anything." 

"Oh? And what do her duties include?" Wufei asked. 

"She just cleans the house, cooks the meals. Stuff like that." 

"That's all?" Sally asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"Well, a little personal service every now and then if you get my drift." the man replied with a hardy chuckle. 

Wufei looked repulsed. "You mean you force yourself on her, correct?" 

"Ain't no forcing to it. She knows to come to me." 

"And if she doesn't?" asked Duo. 

"Oh she does. She gets a good beating if she doesn't." 

"Sir, there are laws against such things." Wufei told him. 

"Nope. The Doll System laws say we can treat Dolls any way we want, as long as we don't kill 'em." 

Wufei frowned, then quickly turned and left the house. In the street, Sally approached him. "Now do you see how Dolls are treated?" 

"I want to go back. Now." 

"But-" 

"Now, Woman!" 

"All right, but I told you the truth, so now I go free." 

Duo and Hilde walked out just as Wufei gripped Sally's arm. "You're not going anywhere!" he screamed. Duo ran over to them and tried to pull Wufei off of Sally. 

"Senator, stop! What're you doing?!" Duo cried. 

"None of your damn business, soldier!" 

Hilde ran over to them. "Please, Senator, Sally was right. Please keep your promise!" 

"I didn't say I wouldn't, but Sally is going to stay with me, at least until the debate is over!" 

"Why?!" Sally screamed, struggling to free herself from his iron grip. 

"Because you're going to testify before the Universal Congress!" 

Duo and Hilde both released their grip in Wufei at the same time. "What?!" they asked in unison. 

"I've changed my mind about the Doll System. You're going to be a valuable witness and bring new evidence agianst the Doll System." 

Sally froze. Was he serious? "You changed your mind that quickly?" 

"I'm a man of honor, Sally. What I saw in there was the most horrid form of dishonor." 

Sally smiled weakly. "Glad to have you on our side, Senator." 

As the boarded the ship, Duo stopped Hilde. "What is it?" she asked him. 

"Hilde. When you were a Doll.... did that kind of thing... happen to you?" 

Hilde smiled warmly. "Duo. Thank you for caring. A lot of things happened to me, but nothing like that. I was beaten though. I guess I should be thankful for small favors, ne?" 

Duo smiled back. "I should be too. Thankful that I met you." 

Chapter Thirteen. 

Trowa lazily opened his eyes. He looked down to see Catherine, sleeping softly against his chest. Her light breathing was monotonous and gentle, like the breath of an angel. She looked so delicate now, so different than she had looked before. He lifted up a hand and placed it on her hair, stroking through the wavy strands. 

She awakened slowly, drowsily. "Trowa?" 

"Yes?" 

"Where are we?" 

Trowa glanced around, and his eyes became very wide, which was something that rarely happened. "Oh my God! We're in Quatre's office!" 

Catherine jolted up, grabbing at the loose peices of clothing scattered about the floor. She managed to find her trench coat and she pulled up to her chest. She froze, however, when the door opened suddenly. 

Much to Trowa and Catherine's dismay, there stood Quatre and Dorothy. Quatre paled, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. Dorothy grinned and struggled to hold back a giggle. 

Trowa had managed to find his shirt and was holding around his waist. "Quatre.... You're back." 

Quatre sighed. "Trowa, really now, if you needed a hotel room, you could've just asked." 

Catherine blushed. Dorothy walked over to her and held her hand out to her. "Ms. Bloom, why don't you come with me? I'll help you fix yourself back up." she said with her usual smile. 

Catherine took her hand and stood up, being careful to hold the coat in all the right places. Dorothy helped Catherine collect the remaining peices of her clothing and the two women exited the room. 

Trowa sighed, taking this opportunity to pull his pants and shirt on. Quatre took a deep breath. It was way to early in the morning to be dealing with this. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a ciggeratt. He lit it up quickly and took a deep breath. He picked up the phone, dialed a number and requested that a full pot of coffee be brought to his office. 

"Quatre, I didn't mean to do this in your office." 

"Oh, that's all right. I don't really mind. It was just a bit of a shock." 

Trowa smiled faintly. "So, where were you and Ms. Catalonia all night?" 

The color rapidly returned to Quatre's face, perhaps more than it should have. "We were talking. We stayed at the U.C. pretty late. Then we stopped and had dinner. That's all." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure! Nothing happened between us. I don't think anything ever will." 

"Really? Why not?" 

"For one thing, I don't even like Dorothy in that manner. Another thing, I don't think she'd ever let a member of the male race touch her." 

Trowa nearly laughed, but restrained himself. "Quatre, you can't hide things like this from me. I see the obsession in your eyes when you look at her. It may not be love, but it's at least infatuation." 

"And maybe I don't a relationship based on infatuation." 

Trowa shrugged. "Whatever it is, you shouldn't keep it to yourself like this. Tell her how you feel." 

"Tell Dorothy Catalonia? She'd laugh in my face." 

"You don't know that. Not until you try." 

In the bathroom, Dorothy opened up her purse and pulled out a handkercheif. She wet it under the sink and reached it to Catherine. "Here, wash your face off and get dressed. You want to look good for your man, now don't you?" 

"I woudln't expect to hear that from you." 

Dorothy smiled. "I'm still a woman, Ms. Bloom. While I firmly believe women are equal to men in every way, I also believe that part of a woman's power is her beauty." 

Catherine smiled back. "You know, Dorothy, I think you and I could become friends." 

Dorothy handed Catherine her shoes. "Yes, I think so too." 

Chapter Fourteen 

Dorothy opened the door to Quatre's office slowly. "Quatre? Are you still in here?" When no reply came, she took it upon herself to go on in. She breezed past his desk, barely catching a glimps of a file in a slightly opened drawer. The name "Dorothy Catalonia" printed neatly across it cought her eye. 

She pulled it out of the drawer and opened it up, staring at the files and pictures with a smile tugging at her lips. She could barely refine from giggling. "Quatre... you really are pathetic, aren't you?" Her smiled faded then and her eyes lowered. "But what is it about me you find so striking?" 

Catherine walked in, noticing that Quatre was out. "Dorothy, should we be in Quatre's office when he's not here?" 

"Oh he doesn't mind. Really. We could set fire to the place and he wouldn't mind. He has enough money to build ten more mansions like this." 

Catherine smiled. "You're a very bold woman, aren't you?" 

"From what I've heard, so are you. You're the leader of the rebellion. That just screams strength. Perhaps that's your appeal." 

"My appeal?" 

"You certainly have something, Ms. Bloom. Otherwise you'd never snag someone so enigmatic as Trowa Barton." 

Catherine's cheeks became flushed. "Oh. Trowa. We have history together. That's all." 

Dorothy sat upon Quatre's desk, skillfully slipping the file back into the drawer without Catherine noticing. She sighed heavily. "I suppose I envy you. I've always felt that I didn't need a man's love, and I still believe that, but lately I've found myself desiring it anyway." 

Catherine looked at her sympathetically. "I know what you mean." she said lowly. Then her eyes got large when a new idea entered her mind. "What about Quatre? It's obvious that he cares about you, he's very kind, and he repects the strength of women." 

Dorothy looked down. "I don't really know what to think of Quatre. I think he's obsessed with me, and all I need is a stalker." 

Catherine giggled. "I hardly see Quatre as a stalker." 

Dorothy stood up suddenly as the door to the office creaked open. Quatre and Trowa walked in. "What are you doing?" Quatre asked the two girls. 

Catherine immediately began issuing apologies, but Dorothy just flipped her hair behind her right shoulder and smiled brightly. "What's wrong? I thought you two boys would love coming home to find two beautiful girls waiting for you." 

Trowa smiled faintly at Catherine, who looked at Dorothy worriedly. "Dorothy, we should apologize. We came into his private office without permission." 

"It's all right," Quatre told her, "I don't mind." 

"What did I tell you?" Dorothy asked Catherine. 

Quatre walked over to the desk and waved his hand in a motion which signaled Dorothy to move. She hopped off the desk and grinned. "My my, aren't you the rude one." 

"Who's the rude one? You broke into my office and were sitting on my desk." 

"Now you've decided to become a hypocrite? First you say you don't mind and then you throw it in my face?" 

"I said it was all right that you and Catherine came in. I didn't say it was all right that you were going through my files." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I had a file laying on my desk. It's gone." 

"Oh? The file you have on me? The one you probably keep by your bedside every night, dreaming of something you'll never have?" Dorothy asked him, then proceeded to laugh maniacally. 

Catherine looked a little shocked. "Dorothy, you've said too much." 

Trowa eyed his friend, concerned of Quatre's feelings. 

Both were surprised when Quatre just smiled and said "Actually, I keep it in my drawer, along with all the other files on all the other senators." 

Dorothy stopped laughing and just smiled. "Nice recovery." she muttered under her breath. "Well, I've had quite my feel of this crowd. I think I'll retire to my own home until a decision is reached. Catherine, would you like to join me?" 

Catherine nodded her head. "No, I'll wait it out here. I really wish you would've stayed though." 

"Don't worry, I'll be back when the debate is over. I have plenty of back-up plans, so please don't worry." 

Catherine smiled and Dorothy walked out. "She's quite a woman." Trowa commented. 

Quatre just shrugged and faced the window, watching and waiting for Dorothy to appear on the estate grounds. After a few moments, a mane of golden hair appeared beneath the window and he drew in a sharp breath. 

Dorothy walked to the limo that was waiting outside. Just as she was climbing in, she turned and looked up at Quatre's office window. At that moment, their eyes locked. For once, she wasn't smirking, and her face, without being twisted into a mischievious grin, was beautiful. Quatre sighed, his eyes glued to her until the limo was out of sight. Chapter 15: 

Sally was silent through most of the trip back. She couldn't bring herself to speak. She wanted to ask Senator Wufei so many questions. Why did he decide to help them so quickly? What was it he saw that changes his heart? 

Luckily for her, Duo asked the questions for her. "Hey, Senator, what changed your mind?" 

"Hm?" 

"Back there at that slum. What made you change your mind about the Dolls system?" 

"That's none of your business, soldier." Wufei scoffed. 

"I do have a name, you know. It's Duo Maxwell." 

"Yes, and I'm sure I'll forget it in a few minutes." 

Duo shrugged. He really did hate guys like Wufei, but he wasn't the type to get hot and bothered over a smart remark. "Whatever you say pal." 

Sally slumped down in her seat. It had been quite an exhausting evening. What they had seen in that "house" had brought back many painful memories that she'd rather have left burried. She looked over to Hilde, certain that she was experiencing the same feelings she was. 

Hilde was solemnly piloting the ship, eyes staring straight ahead in a vacant way that made her look almost like a zombie. Sally's eyes became glossy. "Gomen ne, Hilde." 

Hilde's eyes darted back to Sally. "It's all right. This was necessary." 

Sally smiled faintly. Her smile faded however when she saw Wufei, arms crossed across his chest, eyes fixed into a frown. "Wufei, do you want to talk about anything?" 

"To you? Don't make me laugh. If I wanted to say something, I'd have said it already." 

Sally's expression was blank. "Oh. All right then." she said simply, turning back in her seat and letting the matter rest. 

Wufei opened one eye. "Why would you care if I wanted to talk anyway?" 

Sally turned back around and smiled weakly. "Maybe I wanted to talk to someone myself." 

Wufei grinned. "So, you wanted to talk to me? Why me and not your little friends over there." 

"Because they look like they don't need anyone to talk to." 

"And I don't?" 

"That's right." 

Wufei's grin braudened. "How sweet of you........ I suppose you want to know what changed my mind, ne?" 

"Of course. That's what we're all wondering." 

"If you must know, someone I once knew was raped. Let's just say that I didn't take it too well. Is that enough information?" 

Sally's smile was now warm. "Yes, and I'm sorry about your friend, whoever she was. I think most of us "Dolls" can relate to her." 

"You remind me of her, you know. Meiran was never afraid to stand up to me, no matter how hard I tried to knock her back down." 

"Meiran? That's a beautiful name." Sally said gently. Suddenly she saw a glint in Wufei's eyes. Tears? No. Wufei wasn't the type to cry, was he? Sally stared for a moment. So strange that the "evil senator" Wufei would be brought to tears by the thought of a woman he once loved. 

Sally stood up from her seat. Even she had no idea why she was doing what she was doing, but she felt as if she had lost control of her body. She stepped over to him and sat down beside him. She wrapped her arms around him softly yet firmly. 

His eyes widened in disbelief and he was still with shock, uncertain what to do. How had this woman caught him off-guard so easily? Instinctively, he jerked away, but her grip was too strong for his tired and shocked state. 

"It's ok, Wufei. It's ok to cry over a loved one." she whispered, holding him tightly. 

He slowly reached up and put his arms around her back. What is it about this woman, he thought, that weakens me so? Only Meiran could get away with such a disgraceful act. Then why was he not pushing her away? Why was he allowing her to cradle him like a baby in her strong, soft arms. And why on earth was he holding her too? 

As the loose strands of her light-brown hair danced around his face, he gave into her, and fell asleep in her warmth. Chapter 16: 

Relena smiled brightly when Yui walked inside. "Back so soon?" 

Yui smiled back. "Yep! I got to thinking that you must be awfully bored. Do you want to play with me?" 

"Play what?" 

"Tag!" she exclaimed, tapping Relena a little roughly on the shoulder and dashing off into the darkened hallway. Relena stared at the exit for a while, wondering what to do. Since the day she had been brought here, she hadn't stepped out of this room. Now the opportunity had arisen to explore the halls without the danger of getting into trouble. Yui was the General's little sister after all, and the guards wouldn't think of punishing her for entertaining Yui. 

She shrugged, smiled, and ran off after Yui. 

Further down the hall, in General Yuy's quarters, he sat, staring at the stars. It was so dark. Yet it was beautiful. It was nothing new for him to shut himself up in his room for days without coming out even for food. Now he found himself thinking hard on recent events. 

If the Dolls Freedom Act was passed, the army would abandon this ridiculous war against the Rebel Dolls and all would be well. But if it wasn't, he would have to lead an army to destroy the resistence of a handful of young women struggling for their basic human rights. 

His thoughts were rudely interupted when his little sister Yui came barging in without knocking, as she so often did, panting with her cheeks flushed. 

"Yui, what's wrong?" he asked, a small hint of concern in his cold voice. 

"Nii-chan! Hide me!" she exclaimed. *Nii-chan means "older brother". 

"Hide you? From what?" 

Suddenly Relena ran in, laughing and panting just as hard as Yui. "Yui, I'm going to get y-" She stopped quickly when she saw the General standing next to Yui. 

"What are you doing to my sister?!" General Yuy asked, annoyance and anger seeping through his voice. 

Yui immediately jumped to Relena's defense. "Nii-chan, Relena and I were just playing tag! Don't get mad at her for playing with me!" 

"Playing tag? Oh. I see. Carry on." 

Yui smiled and turned to Relena. "See? I told you he wasn't so bad. He's just too stubborn." 

General Yuy gave Yui a death glare. "Yui, why don't you play somewhere else?" 

Yui stared at him blankly for a moment, as if considering all her options. "Relena, wait here for a minute. I'm going to get a new toy!" 

Relena opened her mouth to protest, but Yui was gone before a word could escape her lips. She looked nervously toward the General. She really hated being alone with him. 

"I see you're getting along well with Yui." 

".... Yes. She's a very sweet girl." 

The General's eyes seem to burn into her, and Relena shifted uncomfortably. "Have a seat if you like." he told her, motioning toward the space beside him on the couch. 

She sat down beside him, but as far away from him as possible. Just the proximity made her spine tingle, yet she couldn't figure out why. 

The General stared out at the stars again. "There'll be a decision soon. One that will affect the rest of my life, or at least what's left of my conscience." 

"A decision?" 

"Yes. The International Convention Delegates are out right now, deciding the fate of the Dolls Freedom Act." 

Relena felt her heart skip a beat. Dolls Freedom. The words repeated themselves in her mind over and over again. Freedom. Freedom Freedom. Her breath was now sharp and excited. She actually felt hope. 

General Yuy looked over at her strangely. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy." 

"I am, Master Yuy. I'm excited, but showing emotion comes difficult to me. I'm sure you understand." 

The General resisted the smile tugging at his lips. "You're sly, aren't you?" 

"Not at all, Master Yuy. I'm just a Doll. Nothing more, nothing less." 

"Do you really believe that? In your heart and in your soul? That you're an emotionless, ultimately lifeless creature?" 

"It's been pounded into my head so hard that I have trouble not believing it. To be honest, I don't know what I'd do with freedom. As you explained earlier, my parents are irrelevant now. I don't really have a home or family to return to. I'm sure most Dolls don't, thanks to the Doll System. They've cornered us in every way. They take away our freedom, yet seal our fates by making sure we have nothing to return to when our freedom is given back." 

"But what about the future Dolls? The young girls who haven't been stripped of their freedom or families yet? If the Dolls Freedom Act is passed, they will be the ones to be bennefitted." 

Relena smiled at him for the first time. "That's why I pray that it is passed, Master Yuy. That's why I pray every night, for the safety and care of the future generation, for girls like Yui who may end up a prisoner of fate like me." 

The General stood up from his place on the couch. "You know, this is exactly why I planned to never see you again." 

"Oh? You planned that?" 

"Yes. After I saw that you'd be happily occupied with Yui, I decided that I wouldn't see you ever again. Now you come bursting into my room in a whirl of fate and here you are, doing exactly what I was afraid you'd do." 

"And what is that?" 

"You're making me feel sorry for Dolls. You do understand what my role is, right? That if the Dolls Freedom Act isn't passed, I'll be the one ordered to destroy the Rebel Dolls." 

"Then don't! You don't have to do everything you're ordered to do! You're not a Doll, Heero!" 

".... Heero...?" 

Relena clasped her hands over her mouth. "Forgive me, Master Yuy. It won't happen again." 

"No. It's all right. All this 'Master' stuff was getting on my nerves. But I can't just ignore my position in the army." 

"Even if you must sacrifice your own soul?" 

"Even if." 

Relena sighed. "That's a heavy burden to bear. I don't think I could do it." 

"I don't think I could live the life you have." 

"Then it's a good thing I was born a Doll and you a General, ne?" Relena replied with another smile. 

Heero smiled back, for once, and stepped closer to her. He leaned in close, so close it scared Relena. As he spoke, his lips brushed hers. "I'll free you." Chapter 17: 

Hilde's eyes darted back to Sally, who was asleep in Wufei's arms. Actually, Wufei was asleep in hers too. It was quite a strange and shocking site. She looked back at Duo, who's head was nodding. "Duo?" 

His head shot up and his eyes opened widely. "Yeah?" 

"Getting sleepy?" 

Duo laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah! A little. Why?" 

"We're back on the earth and we'll be landing soon. Why don't you wake up Sally and the Senator?" 

"The two love birds? Sure!" Duo exclaimed, jumping up and walking over to them. He lightly tapped Wufei's shoulder. "Senator..... wake up......" 

Wufei's eyes opened slowly. He looked up at Sally, asleep in her seat. He quickly pulled free from her sleepy arms and stood up. "What the hell....." 

Duo grinned. "Hey, I didn't see you protesting too much a few hours ago!" 

Suddenly Wufei remembered the earlier events. He felt humiliated, but not so much that he didn't look back fondly on the warmth of Sally's arms. 

"We're almost there." Hilde said from the pilot seat. "Wake up Sally." 

Wufei nodded. "Po. Wake up, Po." he said firmly, gently shaking her shoulder. She slowly came to and and stood up lazily. 

"Are we there?" 

"We will be in a few minutes." Hilde answered. 

She was right, for only ten minutes passed before they were back at the Universal Congress. They all quickly jumped out of the ship and ran inside. They barged in the doors, gaining several startled gasps from the delegates. 

"Senator Wufei, what is the meaning of this?!" one yelled. 

"I'm sorry, but I'd like to take back the entire speech I made this morning. I've changed my mind. I support the Dolls Freedom Act. I have someone here with me who can give a proper testimony of the conditions in which Dolls live. She's a Rebel Doll." 

"A Rebel Doll?! Where is she?!" 

Sally and Hilde both stepped forward. "We both are." Sally told them. 

One of the delegates gave a quick hand motion and four guards came forward, grabbing the two girls. Wufei and Duo looked stunned. 

"Hey! What are you doing?! I brought her here to talk! She's no threat to you!" Wufei screamed. 

Duo took to grabbing one of the guards and pulling him away from Hilde while she took care of another. More guards rushed in and soon the four were overwhelmed. The Delegate looked at Duo. "You, soldier, are under arrest for assisting the rebels! And as for you, Senator Wufei, you have been banned from the Universal Congress!" 

Wufei was speechless as Sally, Hilde, and Duo were dragged off. They were lead to a cell and roughly thrown in. Duo immediately ran over to Hilde. "Are you all right, Hilde?" 

She nodded. "And you?" 

"I'm fine! Little guards like them couldn't hurt me!" Duo yelled happily. 

Sally leaned against the wall and slid down into a slumped position on the floor. "Did you see that?" 

Hilde and Duo turned around to face her. "What?" Hilde asked. 

"Wufei. He didn't do anything. He just watched me being pulled off. I guess I was a fool to think he may have cared for me." 

"Sally, don't say that! He was just shocked! I'm sure he'll come save us!" 

Duo "hmmphed". "We don't need saving! I can get us out of here!" 

Hilde narrowed her eyes. "And how do you plan to do that?" 

"Wit, cunning, and sheer power!" 

Hilde and Sally looked at each other then rolled their eyes. Hilde stood up and walked over to Duo. "Listen, Duo. You don't have to be the hero. No matter what, I'll lo-" She stopped suddenly when she realized what she was saying. 

"You'll what?" Duo asked, grinning. 

"I'll..... love.... you as a friend!" she said quickly, then her mind raced to change the subject. "Oh, Sally! I forgot to ask. Were you hurt at all?" 

Sally nodded. Hilde mentally cursed Sally for not replying with words so a new conversation could begin. 

Duo stepped closer to Hilde and placed his hand on her face. "You know, I always knew there was something special and different about you. I just didn't expect you to be a girl! We were best friends. I'd like to think that we could be more!" 

Hilde's eyes widened as Duo pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. She pulled away quickly and stared at Duo. "Wh.... Why?" 

"Because from the moment I saw you, I was already in love! I mistook it for friendship for a long time, but in these past two days, I've realized that I really do love you!" 

Hilde opened her mouth to reply, but before she could speak, the door to their cell suddenly opened. All three of them looked up. As the door opened, all they could see was a veil of chestnut hair and a pair of shining glasses. Chapter 18 

Hilde, Duo, and Sally's eyes widened as the woman walked in authoritively and removed her thin-rimmed glasses. She pushed her hand through her straight brown and eyed them with a smile. "Hello, rebels. It's time you meet the one's been behind your cause all along." 

Sally's mouth gaped open. "You mean... you're.... Treize?" 

The woman nodded. "Yes, I'm the one you know as Treize, but the time for secrecy is over now. My name is Lady Une. Trieze is the name of my deceased lover. I apologize for deceiving you in every way, but this whole operation had to exist in complete and utter secrecy. You understand, don't you?" 

Sally and Hilde nodded, wiping the tears from their eyes. All this time, they'd only heard stories about the great Trieze, the woman who began the rebellion and first gave them hope for freedom and equality. Though this was the first time they'd met her, she felt like she was their sister. No, their mother. 

Just when they were calming down, they heard another voice. "Hi, girls. Looks like you've worked hard." 

Catherine walked in with Dorothy, Quatre, and Trowa. Hilde and Sally ran to her with giant hugs. Catherine welcomed them with open arms, crying while lovingly telling them to stop crying. 

Dorothy smiled her usual smile. She'd been working with Une for years, unbeknownst to anyone else. She turned to her old friend. "What do we do now?" 

"We wait. A decision should be reached soon. We have to be prepared for it as though it would not be in our favor." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The General." Catherine told her. 

"General Yuy?" Duo asked. "He's an old friend of mine. What can he do?" 

Dorothy smiled, now fully understanding Une's plan. "General Yuy will be in charge of eradicating the Rebels should the decision be against the Dolls Freedom Act. If we can get him on our side, they'll have lost their greatest military leader, weakening their armed forces greatly." 

Duo nodded his head. "No. Heero's way too sullen. There's no way we can talk him into joining us." 

"Maybe we can't, but I know someone who can." Une told them. 

"Who?" 

"Her name is Relena Peacecraft. She's the rightful heir to the demolished Sanq Kingdom. Her peaceful, unique insite and captivating beauty are sure to have won his heart by now." 

"What are you talking about, Une?" Trowa finally asked. 

"When I heard that the General's father had ordered him a Doll, I immediately went undercover as a former Doll working for the system. I arranged for Relena to be sent to him because I knew her kindness could win him over." 

"Does Relena even know about this plan?" Hilde asked. 

"No, she doesn't. The fate of Dolls everywhere is resting upon her shoulders, and she has no idea." 

"Ok, before this gets any deeper, we need to get out of here. We took care of the two guards at the door, but more will surely come by soon." Catherine told them. 

They all agreed and the group escaped into the main conference room, where the delegates would soon appear to reveal their decision. Most of the Senators were already seated and waiting impatiently. The room was so vast and full that no one could possibly notice them. Acoss the huge room, Sally spotted Wufei, seated in his regular seat. She got up from her seat and began to walk over to him when Hilde stopped her. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I saw Senator Wufei. I'm going to talk to him." 

"And get yourself, not to mention him, in more trouble? Just stay over here, where it's safe." 

Sally looked at her friend warmly. "Thank you for worrying, Hilde. But I'll be fine. I have to talk to him." 

Hilde reluctantly sat back down. "Good luck." she whispered to Sally's disappearing back. 

It was a long walk, mainly because the room was so incredibly huge. When she finally neared Wufei, she called out his name. "Senator Wufei!" 

Wufei looked up, his eyes widened and he stood up immediately. "What are you doing here?!" 

"We escaped." she said with a smile. 

"I was planning to come rescue you, you know. Now you ruined it, you stupid woman!" 

Sally smiled brightly. "That's very sweet of you! But... I thought you were thrown out of the Congress." 

"I was. There're so many Senators here that they won't eve notice me. I can't leave here without finding out their decision." 

Sally sat down beside him. "Mind if I sit here?" 

"Of course not, baka. I have to protect you if anyone notices you." 

"Don't you mean I have to protect you if anyone notices you?" 

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "Hmmph." 

Sally smiled. Everything was coming together. She slowly relaxed and leaned her head over on Wufei's shoulder. They sat together in silence, waiting to hear the fate of their relationship itself told to them by the delegates of the Universal Congress. Chapter 19 

Relena stared into the deep black abyss called space. It was so beautiful. Of course the general would have the room with the best possible view of the night sky. "Heero, it's all coming to an end, isn't it?" 

Heero looked up from the couch. "Hm?" 

"The Rebellion. The Universal Congress will rule against the Dolls Freedom Act and you'll destroy the Dolls Rebellion. You'll destroy all my hopes and dreams. In one instant, it will all be over. That will be that. I'll go back to my boring, solitary life of servitude and you'll go back to being the cold-hearted general." 

"You really think it'll change our relationship that much?" he asked offhandedly. 

"Of course it will. Think of the scandal that would form around your love affair with a Doll. You'd be thrown out of the military." 

"Who knows. Maybe I'll surprise you and rebel myself." 

Relena choked out a weak giggle. "Oh, I'm sure you will, General Yuy. I'm sure you'll give up your promising career. I'm sure you'll sacrifice everything you've accumilated over the years for a broken Doll." 

Heero stood up from the couch and walked over to her. "Don't you know? I'm the type of man who would sacrifice everything in the blink of an eye, on the spur of the moment, if I think the reasons are right." 

"And what would be your reasons?" 

"Maybe I just think this whole war is pointless and ridiculous. Maybe I'm tired of all the fighting. Or maybe I've met someone who's feelings mirror my own." 

"Any or all, huh?" 

Heero smiled faintly. "Tell me. If you could have your choice, what would you have me do?" 

Relena looked up at him. "I.... I wish..... I wish that all the Dolls could be free. I wish they could all go wherever they want to go. Do whatever they want to do. I wish they could all leave the places that bind them. I wish that for all of them...... except me." 

Heero placed his hand on the side of her face. He gently stroked her cheek, causing her to tremble slightly. He suddenly jerked her face forward and engaged her in a heated kiss. She didn't struggle, for this was what she had been longing for since the moment she had seen him, in all of his dark and brooding glory. 

He finally pulled away and released his hold on her. "Fine. I'll do what I can. That's the only promise I can make you." 

Relena close her eyes, tears forming uncontrolably in them. "Hai.." she whispered as he turned and walked away. As she heard the door opening and immediately closing, she fell to her knees, ashamed of her own weakness. 

She had long ago promised herself that she'd never fall in love. The men of this world were too vile and over-bearing. She would remain emotionless and expressionless forever, never allowing anyone to delve into her heart. Yet Heero was the same as her. He was no doubt suffering the same feelings of guilt that she was. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared into space. 

Although he had kissed her, and although she was admittedly in love with him, she knew that he could never touch a certain part of her soul. There was a part of her deep inside that would forever be alone. No matter how badly she loved anyone, no one could fill the void in her heart. It was a void that had existed there since her early childhood, when her beloved brother had been killed. She smiled at space, for it's void reflected her own. 

And her eyes became dark and vacant, as she slowly opened the window. She stepped out onto the balcony and looked out upon the city lights. It was so high up. Even she hadn't expected it to be so high. She slowly, carefully climbed up onto the rail, tears creeping down her face. She held onto the posts tightly. She said a silent prayer, closed her eyes, then swiftly released her grip. Chapter 20 

The crisp, cold wind ripped through Relena's hair with a sickening sound. Her body plumeted from it's place on the balcony rail to the space before it. Just as she smiled, finally feeling a form of peace, her descent was stopped abruptly. Her eyes flashed open. There, holding onto her arm, was Heero Yuy. 

"What are you doing?!" he screamed. It was the first time she'd ever heard him scream like that. Her eyes widened. 

"Heero.... please let go..... please." 

"Why?!" 

"Don't you see, Heero? I can't help you no more than I can help myself! I'm a souless shell of a person! I'm nothing but a Doll! How can I be of any purpose to you?!" 

Heero jerked her back onto the balcony with one strong tug. He held her tightly in his arms. "You shouldn't worry about your purpose to me. Worry about your purpose to yourself." 

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "That's just it. I know I'm useless. Yui looks at me with such hope. She's counting on me to help her beloved brother, just like I wanted to help mine. But I can't." 

Heero knelt down beside her. "Relena, you've already helped me. You've helped Dolls, girls just like you, everywhere. Do you really think that's useless?" 

She wiped her tears and embraced him, holding onto his warmth for as long as she could before he finally pulled away and stood up. "Come on. We have to get to the Universal Congress." 

"Why?" 

"I'm going to talk to the delegates. The Dolls Freedom Act must be passed." 

Relena took his hand and stood up as well. "Hai." 

******************************************* 

Hilde was understandably nervous. She clutched the fabric of her pants tightly in her hands. Duo looked to her with concern in his eyes. "Hilde, don't worry. Even if the Freedom Act isn't passed, we'll all help you. We're on your side, no matter what." 

Hilde smiled. "Thank you, Duo. You don't know how much that means." 

Duo sat back comfortably in his chair. "Look at Trowa and Catherine, they don't seem too worried." 

Hilde did as he suggested and was surprised when she saw Catherine laughing and talking cheerfully with Trowa. "How can she be so calm? Everything she's been fighting for comes down to these moments." 

"Can't you tell? She's in love. With the one you love by your side, you feel like you can do anything." 

Hilde looked down guiltily. She just remembered that Duo had confessed his love, and she hadn't responded. She had to give him an answer. She looked at his hopeful face. She didn't know what to do. If the Freedom Act wasn't passed, she'd be killed or worse, made into a Doll again. Either way, she'd eventually be separated from him. If it was passed, however, she would like nothing more than to begin a relationship with him. She thought hard, then decided to give him an answer after the decision was made. 

***************************************** 

"You do know that if the act isn't passed we'll both go down, right?" Dorothy asked. 

"Of course." Quatre replied. 

Dorothy grinned. "Well, you can't say I drug you into this mess. You were already involved before I came along, right?" 

"I wouldn't blame you. I've had these views all my life." 

Dorothy scooted closer to him. "But I had something to do with it, right?" she asked flirtingly. 

Quatre put his hand on hers. "Maybe." he said teasingly, entwining his fingers with hers. 

She giggled cutely. "You know, I think I'm actually beginning to like you!" 

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Oh really?" 

"What was that?!" 

"You're very obvious, Dorothy. You've already fallen in love." 

Dorothy fumed. "In love? With you? Ha!" 

Quatre laughed heartily. "I didn't know you had such a great sense of humor. I think I love you even more." 

"Oh, so you finally admit that you love me, ne?" 

"When did I ever deny it?" 

"Silly boy. You were always in denial." Dorothy said with a laugh, leaning closer to him and looking upon her bleak future with a smile on her face. 

****************************************** 

The Delegates all agreed. Their decision was final and there was no going back. The all stared at each other solemnly, as if challenging each other to object. None did. 

They stood up from their seats and began to file out of the room. One by one, they went, on their way to deliver a message that would affect the lives of every woman in the universe. 

As the reached the end of the hallway, one man stood in their path. They all stopped suddenly at the sight if General Yuy standing before them. 

"Have you reached a decision?" 

One of the delegates stiffened uncomforably. "Yes. Of course." 

"And?" 

"The Dolls Freedom Act....will NOT be passed." 

Heero's eyes narrowed. "I somehow knew you would say that." 

"What are you doing here, General Yuy?" 

"I came to tell you to rethink your decision. If you keep it as it is, you will have an enemy in me." 

"This is mutiny! You're powerless without your army!" 

"Oh really? Where do you think their loyalty lies? With you, the sour-faced Delegates who just gave them a pay-cut, or their beloved General, who fights on the field with them everyday?" 

The Delegate was shaking now. With anger or fear, Heero really didn't care. The Delegate eyed him for a long time, then turned to the others and they whispered amongst themselves. 

*********************************** 

Catherine sat nervously, holding Trowa's hand. She had tried to hold back her fears, but it was so close now that she couldn't handle it anymore. She froze, however, when the Delegates piled onto the stage and one stepped up to the podium. His face was flushed and he looked very upset. "Oh God," Catherine said, "something went wrong. They're going to delay it! I can't handle it if they delay it!" 

Trowa squeezed her hand gently and affectionately. "It's all right, Catherine. Don't worry." 

The Delegate cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Universal Congress. After many hours of dispute and argueing, we've come to a decision. I'm sure some of you will disagree with it, while others will support it. Please try to keep an open mind to our views, no matter what you feel about the situation. We, the Universal Congress Delegates have decided to pass the Dolls Freedom Act." 

Catherine was stunned. She stood up abrubtly, tears streaming down her face. "Trowa.... tell me I'm awake, that this isn't a dream." 

Trowa stood up and hugged her. "This is real, Catherine. It's all over. You can stop fighting now." 

Hilde and Sally were both sobbing loudly, hugging Duo and Wufei. Dorothy smiled normally, but she was mentally cheering. Quatre noticed her held-back feelings. "Dorothy, just say it. You're happy, aren't you." 

Dorothy's smile widened. "Yes, I'm very happy." 

Hilde kissed Duo's cheek happily. "Duo, back in the cell, I didn't give you an answer. Now I will. I love you too. And.... if you want to.... I'd like to see what where it goes with us." 

Duo grinned like a maniac. "Cool!" 

Wufei had his usual expression as Sally dried her tears. "Stupid crying women." he muttered. 

Sally grabbed his arm and jerked him up. "Come on! Celebrate with us!" she yelled, dragging him over to where the others were jumping and cheering. 

Heero, who had been standing silently in the hallway, looked up and motioned for Relena to step out of the shadows and over to him. "Did you hear that?" 

Relena's face was covered in tears. "Yes. I heard. I'm free now." 

"Where will you go?" 

"Home." 

"I thought you didn't have a home to go back to." 

"I do now. It's called the Yuy Mansion." 

The End 

I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this terribly long fic! All your comments and letters have been very appreciated and have been what has kept me going all this time! 


End file.
